


You're a Shy One, Mr. Winchester

by AlleiraDayne



Series: Supernatural (Reader Insert Verse) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Embarrassed Sam Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Shy Sam Winchester, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: You have a Christmas gift for Sam.





	You're a Shy One, Mr. Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> For a Christmas Drabble challenge, I chose "You're a _____ One, Mr. ______" with Sam.

 

“Hey, Y/N,” Sam said as he entered her room with an inquisitive quirk of his brow. “Dean said you were looking for me. Said it sounded important. Everything okay?” The door closed behind him with a gentle push and a sharp  _snict_.

“Everything’s fine,” Y/N said as she reached from her bed to the night stand and hefted a small, wrapped box. She held it out to him and he crossed the room to sit beside her on the bed.

The sight of Sam so aghast with surprise broke her heart. While he stared at it, he asked, “You got me a present?”

“I did,” she said as she gestured towards him with the gift.

He took the small package from Y/N, tentatively reaching for the box. “Should I be worried?”

With her head propped up on one hand, Y/N rested on her side. “Do you not trust me?”

“Of course, I do,” Sam said with a crestfallen frown. “But I didn’t ask you to get me anything.”

“That’s why it’s called a gift,” she said as she prodded his thigh. “Open it!”

“I didn’t get you anything,” Sam explained. “I feel awful, I should have—”

“Hey,” Y/N interjected as she rubbed his back. “That’s not the point. I didn’t give you something to get something in the return. That wasn’t my expectation at all.”

Sam smiled, sheepish. “I know. But still. The thought, right? I wasn’t even thinking of it this year…”

Y/N sat up, sidling close to Sam. “It’s been a horseshit year,” she started. “I get it. We’ve had a lot going on. That’s why I got you this. It isn’t much but…”

Sam considered the box again. He glanced to Y/N one more time before smiling, then returned to the gift. “Thank you.”

Y/N laughed a belly laugh as she said, “You haven’t even opened it yet. You have no clue what it is.”

“I know I’ll love it,” Sam excused as he tore the paper aside.

Too excited, Y/N’s heart thumped to a gallop in the span of a beat. Though she was confident in her gift, a part of her still worried. Were they the right size? Color? Did he even like that brand?

Four packages of boxer briefs fell out of the wrapping and into Sam’s lap. When he examined them, a pink hue crept across his nose and spread to his cheeks. “You bought me underwear.”

“Is that bad?” she asked.

He ran a hand through his hair. “I mean… no,” he stuttered. “How did you know what size to get?”

“My last laundry shift,” she explained. “I… snooped, I guess.”

He turned each box over and read the labeling. “ _For the guy or gal that prefers accommodation and fitted control_. I didn’t realize I needed that…”

“I thought you might. They look comfy,” Y/N said. “And you’re getting a little short on underwear.”

The pink deepened to an embarrassed red and spread to his neck. “I feel there’s one more ‘and’ coming.”

Y/N laughed at that. “And I thought you would look damn good in them.”

Sam’s entire face turned red as a tomato. Even the exposed skin of his collar bone flushed a deep pink, and a light sheen of sweat dotted his forehead. “Are you… flirting with me, Y/N?”

She smoothed his muscled thigh once more and Sam shuddered beneath her touch. “I suppose I am,” Y/N said, a subtle lilt to her voice. “Do you…”

Sam stood up in a rush with a sharp gasp and moved for the door. “Give me an hour,” he started as he turned the knob. “Then uh… meet me in my room. I’ll—” he paused as he tapped the box of underwear, “… I’ll be ready.”

How coy of him. “I’ll be there,” Y/N said with a wink.

He opened the door, then hesitated in the threshold. “Y/N?”

“Yes, Sam?”

He appeared to think, taking great care to choose his words. “Wear the uh… the red pair for me? Please?”

Y/N barked a laugh at that. “You  _are_  a shy one, Mr. Winchester.”

Sam smiled at his feet. “Please?” he asked again with a devious grin.

“Of course, Sam. I’ll be there.”


End file.
